shivafandomcom-20200214-history
Cain
Also known as the Dark Prince, Cain is a saran born of a Robia, the daughter of the Holy Ghost and Dashora, an heir of the Sarada Clan. He is considered far and away the strongest saran on Kazan, possessing unrivaled power and speed. He was taught how to fight by Crow, who schooled him in the fighting methods handed down to him by Rahan, and was the sworn brother of Crow's son and fellow Deathwalk, Rayze. He is bonded to symbiotic armor called a Shroud, which was originally a creature which acted as the original Deathwalks in the Age of Heroes before Shiva obliterated its personality. Now bonded to Cain, it amplifies his power and grants him several near psychic abilities, such as hypnosis, telepathy, and remote viewing powers. As a Deathwalk, Cain’s most powerful asset is his mastery of the element of Darkness, which he has harnessed into the formidable Dark Force attack. He is regarded as a fighting genius, and is considered to be the Warrior-Born prophesied in saran religious texts. At the age of 11, he qualified to become one of the Holy Ghost’s elite Deathwalks, and immediately defeated Brevara, the oldest and most seasoned warrior in the Holy Order, to gain the rank of First. He eventually betrays the Holy Ghost and aids in the fight against him, and later joins John's group as a member of the Magnificent 7. Cain generally tries to take the most direct route possible in solving any problem, which usually involves violence. Despite his admitted dislike of elaborate plans, he is not above using deception to achieve his goals. He maintains a crass, rude attitude towards everyone except Kara, and to a lesser degree the rest of his companions. It was noted with horror by many of the others during his time in the Holy Order, that he was even disrespectful to the Holy Ghost. One of Cain's character traits - which is pointed out by others who know him - is his tendency to allow his anger to cloud his judgment and cause him to act rashly. Cain is also rather perverted, and is prone to becoming distracted by attractive women, especially Kara. He is extremely proud and won’t ask for help in a battle. Cain despises the weak and takes particular joy in causing mass destruction. Cain’s lone wolf attitude has occasionally put his friends at risk, which is almost as infuriating to them as the fact that he simply doesn’t care. More than one person who's observed Cain in action has described his fighting style as "Pure Carnage." He uses Rahan's art, which was developed the style with the idea that a smaller and weaker person could kill a more powerful opponent, and the techniques are meant to apply the most power to the weakest areas of an enemy and kill them in as few blows as possible. The art's power lies into channeling one's energy in a single blow and striking into the Hidden Channeling Points through which Aura is emitted from the body. This causes the victim to explode, be controlled involuntarily or otherwise incapacitated. According to Cain, one of the key features of the style is that each blow injects an "Aura Bomb" into the body of the opponent which is meant to destroy them from the inside out. Cain is an Oversaran, but unlike John, he was genetically engineered to be such. 'Powers and Abilities' 'Darkness' Thanks to the Shrouds they are bonded with, the Deathwalks use the powerful element of Darkness. Also called the Element of Oblivion, Darkness is greatly feared for its supreme destructive power and all consuming nature. Like the Hellfire of normal sarans, the Darkness becomes stronger depending on the user's emotional state. While technically a Dark Elemental, Cain still retains some of his natural saran affinity for Fire. He is unable to be burned and is able to use more mundane forms of flame to restore himself. Dark Fist: Melee attacks which engulf the hands and/or feet in dark energy to increase damage. Dark Strike: Cain’s trademark attack. The Dark Strike is a powerful shot of dark energy fired from the right hand. Cain had learned to take the energy of the Dark Bolt and localize it in his right arm to turn it into an attack he could use quickly and without taxing himself. It is generally used as a piercing technique which can impale opponents on a beam of Darkness. Dark Flash: A fearsome technique that was previously regarded as the most powerful Darkness technique until the creation of the Dark Force, the Dark Flash is a massive and highly destructive explosion of dark energy. It can be used to completely level the area around its user. Originally a suicide technique by which the user detonates himself with all the dark energy he can summon, Cain mastered the technique building on it to create the Dark Force attack. Dark Breaker: '''A melee technique where Cain envelops his fists or some other part of his body in Darkness and pummels the opponent, shattering any defenses. '''Dark Illusion: This ability, perfected by Rayze, destroys the light in a given area and traps people within its field in total darkness. Dark Walk: An ability that allows Cain to move through shadows, sometimes allowing him to teleport great distances. Because teleportation tends to be taxing, he rarely uses the ability. 'Ultimate Attack' Dark Bomb: The Dark Bomb is among the most powerful Darkness attacks and the one Cain uses as an ultimate attack when in his normal form. It creates a ball of dark energy which can either be detonated at its user’s will or will explode on contact. Its explosion has a very large radius and is visible from space. Cain uses it as his secondary sure-kill attack to potent degree, forming it in his hand and then launching it at enemies. However, on at least one occasion he created one and left it to lure an opponent to it before he detonated it. Dark Force: The most powerful Dark Power attack. Created by Cain, this technique takes the power from the Dark Flash, focuses it, and releases it as a highly destructive beam of Darkness shot from both hands. In his first attempt at using it in his normal form the exertion almost killed him. However, once he mastered his Oversaran form he was able to safely use the technique. The Dark Force is strong enough to destroy a planet. Dual Techniques Black Hole Sun: A technique used by John and Cain, they each create a giant orb of Hellfire and Darkness respectively and then smash them together over an opponent which then explode for massive damage. This technique was powerful enough to temporarily destroy Satan's physical body as well as a sizable chunk of Pandemonium, which was said to be indestructible. 'Other Abilities' Super Strength/Speed/Fortitude: Being a saran Cain possesses an advanced physiology, and is therefore far stronger and faster than a human. At a base charge he is able to lift (press) over 10 tons. His speed is such that even without using his powers of flight or Cutting he can move much faster than the eye can see, and his body is durable enough to shrug off powerful blows and explosions. Advanced Senses: Cain's senses all operate on levels far beyond a human's. He is able to see extraordinarily far in dark as well as he does light. He can also hear from great distances, singling out particular sounds to the exclusion of others. In particular his sense of smell is extremely powerful, allowing him to follow scents over great distances. This has come in handy when his sense of Aura Detection has been hampered. Hand to Hand Fighting Expert: Even by saran standards Cain is an expert fighter. He was raised by Crow, who taught him the Battle Sage Rahan's fighting method which is based largely on disruption of an opponent's Aura Network. Cain is able to kill many opponent's with a single blow. Cutting: Cutting is technique common to many martial arts used by Aura users which permits movement so fast it’s likened to teleporting, wherein the technique user moves so fast everything looks like a statue to them. When Cutting, a fighter uses their Aura to "cut" themselves out of space/time and reinsert themselves somewhere else at the same instant, effectively making them in two place at once. The technique has different levels, with some users able to appear in multiple places at once. Cain had mastered the technique to the extent that when Cutting he could attack dozens of opponents at the same time. Flight: '''Cain is able to project his Aura to hold him aloft in the air. In an earthlike atmosphere he can fly faster than Mach 10. '''Aura Awareness: '''Cain is highly skilled in the use of his Aura to sense the flow of energy around him. He has highly developed senses which enable him to sense the whereabouts, identity, strength, and intentions of others even when they are trying to hide them. With his Aura Awareness he is able to track people when even when they are Cutting. '''Immense Aura: Before John's arrival on Kazan and shy of the Holy Ghost himself, Cain had the most powerful Aura of any known Saran. His release is especially intense, causing even other S-Class fighters to fall to their knees and others to faint. It has been said many times that Cain's Aura feels cold and evokes feelings of unspeakable dread in those who feel it. In his base form Cain possesses S-Class power and is able to charge his Aura to amplify his powers by a factor of 5. If he pushes his Aura even further he transforms into an Oversaran and enjoys SS-Class power. When Cain releases his Aura it appears as black fire, but when he transforms into an Oversaran it becomes yellow. Oversaran Form: When Cain pushes his Aura past its limits he transforms into an Oversaran, a legendary warrior from saran myths. In this form his body becomes red, his eyes become yellow, his mane grows longer and becomes spiky, and his fangs and claws grow more pronounced. His powers and abilities are greatly amplified putting him in the SS-Class of the SENTINEL Power Scale. Shroud Abilities Because of his union with the Deathwalk Shroud, Cain is no longer a regular saran and has many abilities unique to the Deathwalks. When activated the Shroud covers its host's body with a black membrane, and when unused hides in their body under the skin. Even when the membrane isn't covering the host though, they have access to the powers it grants. Darkness: The Deathwalk Shrouds grant the power of Darkness to their users, and the Darkness used by the saran Deathwalks is a fusion of their inborn Fire Elemental abilities blended with the the Shroud's Dark Element. Armor Membrane: The Shroud can cover its host body in a black membrane which boosts their physical abilities and acts as a natural armor against concussive attacks. The Deathwalk Shrouds are jet black with a white fanged skull on the chest and arrow like markings on the forearms. It is capable of covering the face and head, but the saran Deathwalks tend to leave their faces uncovered. Advanced Regeneration: Because of his Shroud, Cain's healing abilities go far beyond those of a normal saran. If a limb is cut off he is able to reattach it. If the limb is obliterated, the Shroud will create a new one from its own substance and then heal Cain's body to restore the original one. Deathstare: '''A catch-all term for the near psychic abilities his Shroud gives him, victims of the Deathstare find themselves completely enthralled and consumed by fear of death. When using the Deathstare Cain's eyes turn black and fanged skulls appear in place of his pupils. He is able to hypnotize people he looks at, trapping them in illusions or forcing them to do what he wants. To those under the effect of the Deathstare, Cain's voice gains a chilling echo and anything he says must be carried out. The more Aura he puts into the effort that stronger and farther reaching the effect. The Deathstare also grants Cain limited immunity to psychic control himself, and allows him to see through illusions. The Deathwalks were also able to use the Deathstare to enter a psychic link called Deadspace where they would communicate with eachother. As the First Among the Deathwalks, Cain had the ability to pull the others into Deadspace on his own. Despite the incredible advantages of the Deathstare, it required a great deal of concentration to use properly and consumed enormous amounts of power. For this reason the Deathwalks themselves rarely used it, and even Cain who mastered it far beyond the others regarded it as too costly to make regular use of. '''Dead Zone: An area effect Darkness ability which interferes with transmissions. It is used by the Deathwalks to prevent their targets from calling for help. When used at its maximum level, it can even remove the ability of people to make any sound whatsoever. Deathsense: A Deathwalk can sense when someone's time is near, or detect the weakness of an opponent and how best to kill them. If the power class of a target is sufficiently higher than the Deathwalk though this ability will not work. 'Trivia' ' '- Cain was born in the same facility on the same day at about the same time as John. Both were born with S-Class power, though Cain was expected to be thanks to the genetic engineering the Holy Ghost had subjected him to. - Cain has a similar personality to John, such that they are occasionally called opposite sides of the same coin. It was John's similarities to Cain that attracted Kara to him, and upon meeting June she and Cain got along very well with her saying she felt like they'd been friends forever. Thematically, Cain represents what John would have become had he been raised on Kazan as a normal saran, he therefore is much crueler and ruthless than John, who was raised by humans, could ever be. Where John kills very rarely, Cain is very casual with lethal force. He is used to killing opponents as a matter of course and has almost never left an opponent alive. - Unlike other sarans who have yellow eyes, Cain's eyes are red, a mutation inherited from his mother. On ancient Kazan babies born with red eyes were looked at as bad omens, and even in the modern age red eyed sarans are still feared. - The saran characters that make up Cain's name are actually spelled "Ke" and "In" which translates to "Red Glare," a reference to his distinctive red eyes. He has told June that he renders his name as "Cain" because he thinks "Kein" looks stupid. - Because of his bonding with the Shroud, Cain is a dark elemental. Because of this, Cain doesn't exude heat like a normal saran, but instead exudes a bone chilling air of terror. When feeling powerful emotions (usually rage) people in his vicinity are overcome with a crushing fear. - Cain is noted to have an exceptionally large penis. After happening on Cain and Kara together in a hot spring, John began referring to Cain as "Meatbat." This sentiment was later echoed by June who walked in on Cain in the bathroom once, after which she expressed shock at how the tiny Kara could possibly take him. - Cain has a number of alternate names by which he is known, like the Black Monster, the Falling Darkness, the Long Shadow, Death Itself & the Thousand World Butcher, but he is mostly famously known as the Dark Prince. John explains to June that Cain's monicker, the "Dark Prince," makes more sense if understood as "Prince of Darkness." To people in nearly every corner of Shiva, Cain is regarded as the Devil Himself. A boogeyman whose appearance spells death and disaster for everyone. Even big shots who will deride Cain when they think he's not around will quake with fear in his presence. According to Kara even Brevara was scared of him. - Cain was once close friends with the Champion of the Universe, Dio, and would often hang out with him between missions for the Holy Order. However, the two had a falling out over what Cain claims was a misunderstanding, though he would privately admit cracks in the friendship emerged well before then. In between the times when they would meet, Dio had surrounded himself with a new clique of friends, with whom he adventured and developed in-jokes Cain could never decipher. During one meeting, Cain had made an attempt at humor that offended one among the party, who attacked Cain in a rage and who the Dark Prince slew in self defense. According to Max Bassmann, who was a mutual friend of the two, the reason Dio gave was that Cain's infamous wrath had made him an increasing liability to have around, so he was forced to slowly wean him out of his in-group. Even Kara, who enjoyed the highest degree of Cain's confidence, admitted that she knew little of the nature of the falling out beyond how much it upset Cain. Upon hearing of it, Johnny was shocked that someone had managed to affect the Dark Prince on that level without him killing them. - Cain can be extremely impatient and has a particular dislike of bravado and long winded speeches during fights. He will often interrupt them when his enemies begin going off about how strong they are or the nature of their true power. He will tend to say things like "yeah yeah, I get it" or "get on with it" or spin his hand a bit signaling that his opponent needs to move on. - John (and later June) regularly compares Cain to the Greek hero Achilles because of his unequaled martial prowess, status as the Holy Order's greatest warrior, and incredible wrath. When he joins the Magnificent 7, Cain would read John's copies of the Epic Cycle and would state that he appreciates the comparison, but he dislikes how Achilles was killed by "the coward." Another figure of antiquity John would compare Cain to is Lu Bu from China's Three Kingdoms period. - Cain despised the Holy Ghost more than any other being alive. The Ghost was content to raise Cain as a weapon, and never showed the boy any approval or affection. He showed interest only when Cain showed promise in his martial development, but went out of his way to deny Cain any comfort or reward. This caused Cain to develop an bitter hatred of his grandfather, which manifested in a desire to ultimately kill him. However, he was all too aware of how short he fell of the Ghost. Therefore, his resolution was too allow the Ghost to turn him into a weapon, and gain as much power as he could under him. His commitment to this plan was such that he became the universally feared Angel of Death for the Holy Order and hid the facts of Crow's murder from his sworn brother, Rayze. Conversely Cain's legendary wrath was an aspect carefully crafted by the Holy Ghost, both as a source of power for the boy and as a way for the Ghost to more easily control him. - During Cain's First Trial as a small child, he was dropped into a Bazu nest by the Holy Ghost. Cain not only survived the fall, but slaughtered the Bazu in the nest, taught himself to fly and flew out of the nest on his own. Unlike his classmates who would often find their teachers and friends waiting for them to emerge, Cain emerged from the pit to find no one waiting for him. He was so angered by this slight that he went into the Holy Temple, defeated several adult sarans who were charged with protecting the Ghost, and demanded to know why no one was waiting for him. The Ghost mocked him for expecting accolades from accomplishing so meager a task, and Cain was so enraged that he made his first attempt on his grandfather's life. The attack was effortlessly blocked by the Ghost who then smashed the young Cain into the ground, all the while remarking how weak he was. - Cain has a long scar running down the middle of his chest from his one of his attempts to kill the Holy Ghost as a child. Cain managed to injure his grandfather, and in his rage the Holy Ghost attacked Cain with his full power. Quick care by Medic Slaves saved his life, but the scar never healed. - Though he is responsible for the wholesale slaughter of countless millions, Cain does not seem to carry around any regret for his actions. His rationale was "if I was sent, chances are there was a reason for it." Despite this, as a member of the Magnificent 7 he's been known to make himself scarce when they encounter those with a grudge against him. John notes that sarans in general don't seem to be very concerned with death, whether they're killing or being killed. Thuro points out that since he's a Deathwalk, the shroud's personality has likely colored some of Cain's making him even less concerned with the deaths he's been responsible for. - Cain once fought the Leviathan Solarus, who bit off his right forearm and leg. Fortunately Cain's Shroud maintained a connection to the severed limbs and he was able to turn them into dark shadows and have them tear out of Solarus's stomach, after which he reattached them. He would later repeat this feat in his battle against the Holy Ghost who had cut off Cain's right arm. Later during his fight with Rao his left leg would be destroyed, but he was able to make a prosthesis with the Shroud's substance which later regenerated into a new leg. - Cain is the Pair Bonded mate of Kara, and the two of them serve to balance eachother out. Kara serves to pacify Cain's rage while he serves to bolster her self confidence and encourage her. The two of them "get" eachother and are closer than any of the other Magnificent 7, and Kara often acts as Cain's ally when he goes off on his secret missions. While Cain has expressed deep affection (as much as he's able to express anyway) for his friends, he places Kara head and shoulders above everyone else. During the battle with Lilith, Adam warned John that when push came to shove, Cain would place his love for Kara beyond the need to protect the Universe. - Cain has a fear of reptiles and finds them disgusting. This generally translates to an intense dislike of intelligent reptillian races, and he will often try to kill them the instant he sees them. - Like John, Cain has a particular hatred of bullies and will regularly give them a taste of their own medicine. This is due to his childhood being belittled by the Holy Ghost, he developed a refusal to emulate the behavior of someone he despised and resolved not to take out his feelings of inadequecy on others. As an adult he regularly would put Sihara and Brevara in their place when he noticed them humiliating their soldiers, and it was Makro's abuse of Kara that infuriated him enough to finally claim the slave girl for himself. - Cain has a strong dislike of being touched and will reflexively attack anyone who attempts to do so. He manages to supress this when in the presence of people he considers his friends, but even they feel knocked back by his spirit before he manages to reign it in. The only one he permits to touch him at her leisure is Kara, and even she occasionally says she's afraid for her life when she embraces him. - Even among a hard drinking group like the Magnicent 7, Cain is noted for his ability to drink. He has never met his match in drinking, and even Bruno, his closest rival among the group, states that when he's feeling sloppy drunk, Cain merely looks relaxed. Kara also states the only way she's ever been able to tell if Cain was drunk was that he gets noticably louder. - Cain's voice is considered extremely powerful, as he knows several techniques for being able to direct his voice at one person while excluding others or make his voice sound like it is coming from another direction. Like all sarans Cain can roar like a lion, with his being so loud that it can damage solid rock or even disperse Aura attacks aimed at him. - Cain has several perverted tendencies and tends to get distracted by girls he finds attractive. Women who've attempted to use this in battle against him discover to their peril that rather than giving them an advantage, they are instead molested by Cain who finds their suggestiveness encouraging. - During a stay on Earth, June had a fake ID made for Cain with the name Cain Black. She admitted that when making fake identities for the non-human members of the Magnificent 7 she spaced on one for Cain and gave his last name as the first word which came to mind when she thought about him. - Even among sarans Cain is known for his stubborness. Even he recognizes this, which is why he goes out of his way to care about few things since he's only stubborn about things he cares about. - Another trait Cain is known for is his anger. When enraged Cain's Aura becomes notably colder and more terrifying and he becomes capable of unspeakable violence and cruelty. He will tear his opponent apart and not stop until either they are dead or he is. In this state he is completely beyond reason, and only Kara can calm him down, though she admits that she has to be able to calm him down early as there are times when even she is too scared to go near him. While his wrath has proved to be an advantage in combat, giving him an edge even against stronger opponents and fueling his refusal to give up, he privately considers it a weakness and struggles to keep his temper under control. He has repeatedly stated that he shudders to think what he would be if he hadn't found Kara to help bring him under control. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Sarans Category:Magnificent 7 Category:Deathwalks Category:Fighters Category:Outlaws